In A Heartbeat
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Regina brought Belle back to life in order to perfect Dr. Frankenstein's mistake. She suceeded, but brought back a monster who she managed to keep contained until Emma came. Now "the Monster" is loose in Storybrook, and Mr. Gold hopes to get to her before Emma's gun can. Slightly AT
1. Prologue: The First Heart

The nurse looked up from her dull paperwork when she heard what sounded like a stamped of elephants racing down the metal steps. Upon craning her neck, she discovered that Regina Mills, the mayor who slipped her a hefty paycheck for her boring job, was not coming down, but the inexplicable Sheriff Swan and the demon of Storybrook.

"The girl you've been holding captive here," Mr. Gold hissed to the nurse. "Which cell is she in?"

The nurse's eyes shot to Emma who gave her a look that told her that her job was on the line if she didn't pipe up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold," she spoke, "but all matters concerning the patients are direct hospital priority, so please-"

Mr. Gold grabbed the nurse's starch white collar and brought her to his face. "Listen closely wretch, if she is not in this room in five seconds not only will you lose this pathetic job you will be given the exact same treatment she has been given." He smirked a bit, madly, "And I'll start by restraining you to a bed and-"

Emma pulled him back to prevent scaring nurse any more. "Look, an inside source said that this girl is locked up in here without a file or any other evidence that states that she deserves to be. We just want to take her up to the station. I promise," she glanced back at Mr. Gold, "you won't be harmed or prosecuted if you cooperate."

"Like Hell she won't."

"Gold." Emma warned before turning back to the nurse. "Please."

The impassive nurse stared at the Sherriff then Gold. Seeing as there was no way out of this, she grabbed the keys with a huff and stocked to the cells.

Gold smiled in both satisfaction and relief. If that janitor was telling the truth, Belle was here, alive. She most likely wouldn't have her memory, but at least he'd have her until Emma broke the damn curse and set things right.

The woman herself was glaring at him.

"What?"

"You do realize I should lock you up for threatening that poor woman?"

"Poor woman? The girl in the cell is the one who should be pitied, not that bitch who's had her locked up all this time."

"Why are you so concerned about the girl anyhow?"

He was silent. He did not have to explain himself to her.

Emma was about to retort when the clicking of footsteps echoed through the room and the nurses returned—empty handed.

"Where is she?" Gold growled.

The nurse gulped but stood firm. "She's…not there…"

The words process slowly but leave a devastating crater in his hope sanctum. "What the Hell do you mean she's gone?"

Emma pulled him back and shot him a glare that said stay put.

"The door was locked but she was not in her room. Someone must have taken her out but that never happens. She was never supposed to leave that room."

"You bitch I'll-"

"Enough Gold." Emma yelled. She turned to the nurse. "I'll have to call you in for questioning later, so stay put. I'll be sending security in here as well to apprehend all the patents until something can be done about all of this." She pushed a reluctant Gold up the stairs where Dr. Whale was waiting.

"Well?" he asked scornfully.

Emma glared at him before retrieving her cell phone. "Graham, I'll going to need your help. A girl has escaped from the hospital, early twenties, hospital garb obviously, and possibly deranged. Keep an eye out until I get to the station."

"She's not deranged." Gold mutter out of nowhere.

Emma sighed. "I said possibly. Let's go."

Gold stiffly after her. He hoped Belle was safe wherever she was and would remain so until he could find her.

.,.,.,.

"Here we are." Jefferson sighed as he opened the door of his car and emitted a very quiet Belle. She stared in awe at the mansion, the first bit of color entering her eyes since he first snuck her out of the hospital a little over two hours ago. "Wow," she gasped. "You must have a very large family."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, just me."

Belle eyed him curiously. Who was this man who pulled her from her dusty prison tonight, who smiled so sadly yet eyed her with such trust and adoration? He said that he knew her and that she knew him, but she couldn't place him. Then again, she couldn't place anyone. All she knew gray walls, the Severe Nurse who brought her all her necessities, the woman behind the slit in the door who smiled at her with such malice that Belle ached…and in more places than the never-healing gap in her chest, and that this man, this savior of sorts, had something she didn't: a name. His name was Jefferson.

Jefferson opened the door and carried her inside, placing her on the nearest sitting object-she was still too weak to walk on her own. He checked the outside surroundings before closing the door behind him, fastening the locks. He turned back to her and smiled falsely. "Make yourself to home." He strolled of toward another room and Belle was left to ponder. The couches looked more than inviting but Belle felt like she would be disrespecting God himself if her tattered clothes met such fine leather. So she stood and passed some to get the feeling back in her legs. Her whole body ached, but the pain was nothing compared to the fire building in her chest that made her whole body go numb.

The strange man returned a moment later with a tray with a tea pot and several other items. "Hope you're hungry." He commented cheerfully, eyeing her standing form. "You must be tired, sit down."

She wanted to protest, but the way he stared at him showed that he offered no room for objection. She sat down, feeling like a small child on the couch, the material so soft and so foreign to her stiff body. She revealed a smile of approval from Jefferson as he fixed her up a cup of tea, nudging the plate of sweets her way.

Belle stared at the red and brown foods. They couldn't possibly be for her. The only food she ate was bland and flavorless, not sweet-smelling and appetizing like these.

"Help yourself." He stated with a nod at the plate.

She stared at him, waiting for him to say "just joking" and pull the plate away. He didn't and Belle smiled and weakly picked up a light brown thing with small darker brown things on it. "It's...delicious. Jefferson."

Jefferson smiled as she delicately snacked on the cookie. Gaining her trust was just the first part of his plan. As soon as she was well-rested he would set up process of helping her regain her memory-starting with introducing her to who she would soon know as Rumpelstiltskin. Only then would he be able to ignite his revenge on Regina. He smirked as he imagined the things the former Dark One would do to her. It was more than she deserved for keeping him from returning to his daughter all those years ago. That would all be made up for eventually, but for the time being his focus was on the girl without a name.

He leaned forward to pour her a cup of tea, only slightly spiked, mind you, just enough to help her rest easy. Suddenly though, the sweet Belle had tried consuming fell from her hand and she shot up, clutching her chest where her heart was located.

"You okay?" he asked; puzzled but not entirely concerned.

Belle tried to focus on the kind stranger but bursts of blue and purple blinded her and wielded her weak. With the bursts came the fire in her chest. It heightened and seared until she was screaming from the pain, toppling over, her arm hitting the table and sending the tea flying. She continued to scream as she fire seared with each beat of her heart. She couldn't even see now that the pain had heightened to what she dizzily hoped was it's full extent.

"_You're mine now_."

A blurry image of the stranger hovered over her. He appeared to be yelling at her but all she could hear was an icy laugh that was just as painful as the fire in her chest.

"I-i-it h-hurts!"

"Hang on _Belle_."

Belle.

_Belle?_

_You had a life, __**Belle**__?_

_You must be __**Belle? **_

_Looks like your hearts already broken, __**Belle**__._

She watched him retreat. He was leaving her-she was Belle-to burn alive.

The purple and blue abruptly faded and was replaced with a red that hurt her eyes. She couldn't even escape the color by closing her eyes. The color brewed and stretched into every pore of her body, digging into her bones and shutting her organs down. The pain only seemed to intensify until-

Nothing.

Jefferson frantically searched through his cabinets for the little glass vial of "flavoring". The title for his sleeping drug made him feel just a tad guilty about drugging his guests' tea constantly. He would have to give Belle the rest of the vial to stop her screaming until he could make certain of what was wrong with her. Taking her to the hospital was not even to be thought of. Playing doctor was his only option.

Crouching down in front of the sink and began riffling through the objects. Would giving her just a taste of drano would stop her piercing screams? As he further considered the idea, Belle's screaming abruptly stopped. He froze and listened to the sharp silence that haunted him every day. Curious, he stood and opened the cabinet above the stove, retrieving the vial of sleeping liquid. He walked cautiously back into the living room, his eyes darting over the empty couch.

"Belle?"

The bruised no one was no where in site.

"Damn." he hissed, rushing to the closet. On the top shelf was a dusty box that Jefferson hadn't had to go through in a while. Desperate situations called for a hand gun. If Belle had tried running away, he could at least scare her into relenting to him. That might destroy his chances of gaining her trust, but it was better than losing her completely. He couldn't lose her yet without establishing his demands to the imp.

He began to load the gun when a creak alerted him of the presence behind him. He shot around, gun poised, and came face to face with his metal tea tray. His head hit the shelf and he saw stars. A meteor shower followed as the culprit began to bash him repeatedly with said tea tray. He felt warmth ooze quickly down his temple but his attacker gave him no time to recuperate before it was coming back down him with more force and feminine grunts.

"S-stop!" she didn't, and he was losing consciousness. "Belle!"

_Belle._

"_Get back here you little whore!"_

"_My name…is __**Belle**__!"_

The tray fell from her hands and Belle blinked back a wave of dizziness. What happened? One moment she was wailing on the floor and next-

She blinked and looked down, screaming at the site of the groaning, bleeding man. Out of pure panic, she slammed the door, wincing at the thump the door made against the man's head. She hesitated at the door as the man rustled inside the closet.

"Belle!" Jefferson called with mixed concern and pain. "Belle where are you?"

Belle. She was Belle. Whoever that was.

She reached out with shaky hands for the knob with intention of setting the man free. The second her fingers touched the cool brass, a shock ran through Belle and everything stopped.

"Belle!" he jumped up and turned the door knob. It was locked or jammed one. "Belle!" he screamed as he banged on the door. "Belle you can't just leave me in here!" he heard a slam and and then an eerie silence before his urgency soared. "Belle come back! BELLE!"


	2. Heartattack

The nurse looked up from her dull paperwork when she heard what sounded like a stamped of elephants racing down the metal steps. Upon craning her neck, she discovered that Regina Mills, the mayor who slipped her a hefty paycheck for her boring job, was not coming down, but the inexplicable Sheriff Swan and the demon of Storybrook.

"The girl you've been holding captive here," Mr. Gold hissed to the nurse. "Which cell is she in?"

The nurse's eyes shot to Emma who gave her a look that told her that her job was on the line if she didn't pipe up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold," she spoke, "but all matters concerning the patients are direct hospital priority, so please-"

Mr. Gold grabbed the nurse's starch white collar and brought her to his face. "Listen closely wretch, if she is not in this room in five seconds not only will you lose this pathetic job you will be given the exact same treatment she has been given." He smirked a bit, madly, "And I'll start by restraining you to a bed and-"

Emma pulled him back to prevent scaring nurse any more. "Look, an inside source said that this girl is locked up in here without a file or any other evidence that states that she deserves to be. We just want to take her up to the station. I promise," she glanced back at Mr. Gold, "you won't be harmed or prosecuted if you cooperate."

"Like Hell she won't."

"Gold." Emma warned before turning back to the nurse. "Please."

The impassive nurse stared at the Sherriff then Gold. Seeing as there was no way out of this, she grabbed the keys with a huff and stocked to the cells.

Gold smiled in both satisfaction and relief. If that janitor was telling the truth, Belle was here, alive. She most likely wouldn't have her memory, but at least he'd have her until Emma broke the damn curse and set things right.

The woman herself was glaring at him.

"What?"

"You do realize I should lock you up for threatening that poor woman?"

"Poor woman? The girl in the cell is the one who should be pitied, not that bitch who's had her locked up all this time."

"Why are you so concerned about the girl anyhow?"

He was silent. He did not have to explain himself to her.

Emma was about to retort when the clicking of footsteps echoed through the room and the nurses returned—empty handed.

"Where is she?" Gold growled.

The nurse gulped but stood firm. "She's…not there…"

The words process slowly but leave a devastating crater in his hope sanctum. "What the Hell do you mean she's gone?"

Emma pulled him back and shot him a glare that said stay put.

"The door was locked but she was not in her room. Someone must have taken her out but that never happens. She was never supposed to leave that room."

"You bitch I'll-"

"Enough Gold." Emma yelled. She turned to the nurse. "I'll have to call you in for questioning later, so stay put. I'll be sending security in here as well to apprehend all the patents until something can be done about all of this." She pushed a reluctant Gold up the stairs where Dr. Whale was waiting.

"Well?" he asked scornfully.

Emma glared at him before retrieving her cell phone. "Graham, I'll going to need your help. A girl has escaped from the hospital, early twenties, hospital garb obviously, and possibly deranged. Keep an eye out until I get to the station."

"She's not deranged." Gold mutter out of nowhere.

Emma sighed. "I said possibly. Let's go."

Gold stiffly after her. He hoped Belle was safe wherever she was and would remain so until he could find her.

.,.,.,.

"Here we are." Jefferson sighed as he opened the door of his car and emitted a very quiet Belle. She stared in awe at the mansion, the first bit of color entering her eyes since he first snuck her out of the hospital a little over two hours ago. "Wow," she gasped. "You must have a very large family."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, just me."

Belle eyed him curiously. Who was this man who pulled her from her dusty prison tonight, who smiled so sadly yet eyed her with such trust and adoration? He said that he knew her and that she knew him, but she couldn't place him. Then again, she couldn't place anyone. All she knew gray walls, the Severe Nurse who brought her all her necessities, the woman behind the slit in the door who smiled at her with such malice that Belle ached…and in more places than the never-healing gap in her chest, and that this man, this savior of sorts, had something she didn't: a name. His name was Jefferson.

Jefferson opened the door and carried her inside, placing her on the nearest sitting object-she was still too weak to walk on her own. He checked the outside surroundings before closing the door behind him, fastening the locks. He turned back to her and smiled falsely. "Make yourself to home." He strolled of toward another room and Belle was left to ponder. The couches looked more than inviting but Belle felt like she would be disrespecting God himself if her tattered clothes met such fine leather. So she stood and passed some to get the feeling back in her legs. Her whole body ached, but the pain was nothing compared to the fire building in her chest that made her whole body go numb.

The strange man returned a moment later with a tray with a tea pot and several other items. "Hope you're hungry." He commented cheerfully, eyeing her standing form. "You must be tired, sit down."

She wanted to protest, but the way he stared at him showed that he offered no room for objection. She sat down, feeling like a small child on the couch, the material so soft and so foreign to her stiff body. She revealed a smile of approval from Jefferson as he fixed her up a cup of tea, nudging the plate of sweets her way.

Belle stared at the red and brown foods. They couldn't possibly be for her. The only food she ate was bland and flavorless, not sweet-smelling and appetizing like these.

"Help yourself." He stated with a nod at the plate.

She stared at him, waiting for him to say "just joking" and pull the plate away. He didn't and Belle smiled and weakly picked up a light brown thing with small darker brown things on it. "It's...delicious. Jefferson."

Jefferson smiled as she delicately snacked on the cookie. Gaining her trust was just the first part of his plan. As soon as she was well-rested he would set up process of helping her regain her memory-starting with introducing her to who she would soon know as Rumpelstiltskin. Only then would he be able to ignite his revenge on Regina. He smirked as he imagined the things the former Dark One would do to her. It was more than she deserved for keeping him from returning to his daughter all those years ago. That would all be made up for eventually, but for the time being his focus was on the girl without a name.

He leaned forward to pour her a cup of tea, only slightly spiked, mind you, just enough to help her rest easy. Suddenly though, the sweet Belle had tried consuming fell from her hand and she shot up, clutching her chest where her heart was located.

"You okay?" he asked; puzzled but not entirely concerned.

Belle tried to focus on the kind stranger but bursts of blue and purple blinded her and wielded her weak. With the bursts came the fire in her chest. It heightened and seared until she was screaming from the pain, toppling over, her arm hitting the table and sending the tea flying. She continued to scream as she fire seared with each beat of her heart. She couldn't even see now that the pain had heightened to what she dizzily hoped was it's full extent.

"_You're mine now_."

A blurry image of the stranger hovered over her. He appeared to be yelling at her but all she could hear was an icy laugh that was just as painful as the fire in her chest.

"I-i-it h-hurts!"

"Hang on _Belle_."

Belle.

_Belle?_

_You had a life, __**Belle**__?_

_You must be __**Belle? **_

_Looks like your hearts already broken, __**Belle**__.___

She watched him retreat. He was leaving her-she was Belle-to burn alive.

The purple and blue abruptly faded and was replaced with a red that hurt her eyes. She couldn't even escape the color by closing her eyes. The color brewed and stretched into every pore of her body, digging into her bones and shutting her organs down. The pain only seemed to intensify until-

Nothing.

Jefferson frantically searched through his cabinets for the little glass vial of "flavoring". The title for his sleeping drug made him feel just a tad guilty about drugging his guests' tea constantly. He would have to give Belle the rest of the vial to stop her screaming until he could make certain of what was wrong with her. Taking her to the hospital was not even to be thought of. Playing doctor was his only option.

Crouching down in front of the sink and began riffling through the objects. Would giving her just a taste of drano would stop her piercing screams? As he further considered the idea, Belle's screaming abruptly stopped. He froze and listened to the sharp silence that haunted him every day. Curious, he stood and opened the cabinet above the stove, retrieving the vial of sleeping liquid. He walked cautiously back into the living room, his eyes darting over the empty couch.

"Belle?"

The bruised no one was no where in site.

"Damn." he hissed, rushing to the closet. On the top shelf was a dusty box that Jefferson hadn't had to go through in a while. Desperate situations called for a hand gun. If Belle had tried running away, he could at least scare her into relenting to him. That might destroy his chances of gaining her trust, but it was better than losing her completely. He couldn't lose her yet without establishing his demands to the imp.

He began to load the gun when a creak alerted him of the presence behind him. He shot around, gun poised, and came face to face with his metal tea tray. His head hit the shelf and he saw stars. A meteor shower followed as the culprit began to bash him repeatedly with said tea tray. He felt warmth ooze quickly down his temple but his attacker gave him no time to recuperate before it was coming back down him with more force and feminine grunts.

"S-stop!" she didn't, and he was losing consciousness. "Belle!"

_Belle._

"_Get back here you little whore!"_

"_My name…is __**Belle**__!"_

_The tray fell from her hands and Belle blinked back a wave of dizziness. What happened? One moment she was wailing on the floor and next-_

_She blinked and looked down, screaming at the site of the groaning, bleeding man. Out of pure panic, she slammed the door, wincing at the thump the door made against the man's head. She hesitated at the door as the man rustled inside the closet._

"_Belle!" Jefferson called with mixed concern and pain. "Belle where are you?"_

_Belle. She was Belle. Whoever that was._

_She reached out with shaky hands for the knob with intention of setting the man free. The second her fingers touched the cool brass, a shock ran through Belle and everything stopped._

"_Belle!" he jumped up and turned the door knob. It was locked or jammed one. "Belle!" he screamed as he banged on the door. "Belle you can't just leave me in here!" he heard a slam and and then an eerie silence before his urgency soared. "Belle come back! BELLE!"_


	3. Heart Murmur

"Yes…yes thank you." Graham hung up the phone with a weary sigh. It was two am and they were no closer to finding the missing patient as they had been a few hours ago despite the patrols all over town.

Emma shoved a cup of coffee into his hand. "Any luck?"

Graham took a small sip of the scorching liquid and scoffed. "Mrs. Ginger thought she saw something, but it was just Pongo again. She got her gun loaded and aimed before her granddaughter stopped her."

Emma chuckled. "Poor Pongo." She sat on the table, Graham instantly leaning beside her, both sipping their highly caffeinated drinks.

"I'm glad to see you so hard at work Deputy."

Emma rolled her eyes before turning around. "It's almost two am Gold; go home."

Mr. Gold stalked into the small office, growling at the Sherriff and Deputy. "There is a woman out there who may be injured, lying in a ditch somewhere, or Gold knows what else, and you want me to go home?" He shouted in Emma's face.

Graham gripped his partner's arms and pulled her back.

"We are doing everything we can!" she screamed back at him.

"Well good job barely done!"

The phone rang and the feud silenced momentarily. Graham sighed and released Emma, giving her and Gold a warning look. "Try not to kill each other while I answer the phone."

"No promises." Emma growled as she and Gold glared at each other. She shifted a bit, biting her lip and wishing she could throw something to ease her anger "Look, she growled with malice, "I don't know why this girl is just another Ashley Boyd to you or a long lost daughter or something since you won't tell me shit. But if you don't stay out of the way and let us do this, you may never see her again."

"Sitting here isn't going to help her." Gold snarled. "If you won't help I'm going out there to find her myself-"

"Hold it!" Graham stated as he reentered the room. "I just got a call from the hospital."

Gold's blood ran cold. "Her?"

"No," Graham said, "A man was brought in for a head injury. He was attacked, we've got to go check it out."

Emma rolled her yes with a groan before grabbing the patrol car keys. "Can this night get any more hectic?" she turned to Gold "Stay here or go home, but leave this to us."

Graham nodded. "We'll let you know if anything."

Gold watched them depart and waited until the door slammed before he allowed himself to let loose. He picked up his cane and bashed all the contents off the table, swinging again at the shelf until all the pictures and stuff were just piles of glass at his feet. He dropped the cane then, pushing his weight against the desk and breathing heavily.

He was defiantly loosing his mind. He found out Belle was alive just two days ago and now if he didn't' do _something_ all he was ever going to see of her was her corpse!

He ran a hand over his face, clasping it over his mouth. He had to find her. There was no way anyone else would be sympathetic to a girl who's be locked up for twenty eight years. They'd probably lock away for a claim like that-and deputy Swan would probably hold the door open for them!

He gather his cane from the glass-ridden ground and headed for the door. While the Sherriff's department was dealing with some unimportant soul, he was going to go after his lost one.

Starting with the she-devil who put her in this predicament in the first place.

.,.,.,.,.,.

The darkness led Belle through the unfamiliar streets. She was searching for Regina and something inside the gap in her chest was leading her to the she-devil. She had something of hers…she knew that much. She had something of hers that would take the pain in her chest away.

"_It hurts so much!"_

_The man in metal sighed pitifully. "I know sweetheart. Gods I know."_

The house she felt the urge to stop at was large and white, too beautiful to admit a dark creature like her. Then again, it was already housing something darker than her.

Through the dark blurriness of her mind, Belle could feel the softness of the grass under her bare feet. She hadn't felt that kind of feeling in…

The wind picked up. When was the last time she felt actual wind?

_The small slits in the wall glowed brightly with the midday light. If Belle pressed against them hard enough, she could feel the warmth of the sun and just the slightest breeze of spring._

"_Don't let the Queen see you do that." The man in metal stated as he slid her meal tray into the room. "She sees something that makes you happy she'll snatch it away before you even know it was there."_

_She never left the bed again._

These smells, these odd objects, scattered all around, these would have made Belle curious. Now however, Belle was angry. That woman had stolen from her. Stolen her freedom, a possible life in this prison, and something Belle wasn't sure of, something that would stop this pain in her chest.

She approached the door, sliding her finger over the brass knob.

It was a curious thing how the doors were unlocked this time of night…

.,.,.,.,.,.

Emma studied the bandaged figure wearily. There was defiantly more to this incident that was visible. This man had been bit at least seventeen times on the head with something light enough that the worst he got was a small concussion as well as a large knot, a broken nose, and beat up hands for the two hours he spent clawing at the door until he was able to barge out into the streets and get almost ran over by a patrol car that brought him to the hospital.

She glanced back at Graham who was occupied with the doctor and patrol man and decided she could question the suspect alone.

"Hi."

Jefferson looked away from the window and smirked. "So your Emma?"

Emma's guard instantly shot up. "I am."

Jefferson's expression softened. "The Deputy…right?"

Emma laughed warily in relief. "Y-yeah, that's me." she pulled a chair beside his bed and poised her pen on the writing pad. "Can you give me any description of the man who attacked you? Appearances? Specific details?"

Jefferson burst out in a fit of the most eerie laugh the young deputy had ever heard. "Oh yes, my attacker had a few very _interesting_ characteristics."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a nice package for one, not too big, not too small. Utterly…" he smirked at Emma's bewildered face, "perfect."

"A woman…did this too you?" Emma inquired with a gestured of her pen over his injuries.

Jefferson shrugged. "You might say that."

Emma sighed. "What does she look like?"

"Beautiful."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Nope. That sums it up."

"You've got…look if you want us to bring this guy-girl in, you have to cooperate."

"What makes you think I want it caught? I can't stop it now, and neither can you."

Emma glanced back as Graham entered. He stared at her astonished look before closing the door and leaning against the wall to hear the end of the conversation.

"What…what do you mean it?

Jefferson sprung forward, coming just near inches away from Emma's face. "_It_! _It_ is _she,_ _she_ is _it, it _is awake…I woke _it_ up…"

"Woke what?" Emma asked skeptically.

The bruised man smirked, a twine of something other than humor creeping into his features. "The monster…I woke up the monster."

Emma turned to Graham who looked just as confused as she. "The Monster?"

Jefferson chuckled painfully. "The Queen did something to her; I don't know what, I don't know why, but this," he waved his hands over his injured body, "is her doing."

"The…the queen?!" Emma exclaimed. "Fuck, are you talking about Regina the Mayor?"

"Titles aren't important right now!" Jefferson growled with a sick smirk. "The only one that truly matters is the one that will be on our lovely queen's headstone once the monster gets her hands around that pretty little neck of hers!"

Emma shot back to Graham who was already dialing away. Though a curious thing how the Sherriff knew the Mayor's home phone number, Emma chose not to dwell on it and directed her attention solely on the man laughing hysterically in the pillows.

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?" he giggled.

"The monster! The girl, whatever the Hell she is! Who is she and what does she want with Regina."

"For the Savior you are more than dense."

Emma growled in frustration. "Okay buddy, you've obviously caught on to what Henry's been saying-"

"Henry?" Jefferson inquired with a little less insanity, "You mean the Queen's father."

"No my-it doesn't matter! Tell me who this girl is or so help me I'll hold you in contempt until-"

Jefferson's face revealed true seriousness and he wagged a finger for the Deputy to come closer. She did, but made sure her gun was in grabbing-length before she leveled her ear with the madman's lips.

"She's heartless…just like the Queen who broke her…just like the man who keeps searching for her."

She shot away as the man irrupted in hysterical giggles that must have hurt like Hell. "What the Hell is your-"

"Swan!" Graham interrupted frantically. "Regina's not picking up."

"…it's four a.m., she's probably asleep or…" the fear in Graham's eyes cut her off and she had to choose between interrogating this psychopath or going to check on a woman she all but despised.

"Tell Whale he's on lockdown." she ordered with a point at the chortling man. Graham eyed him fiercely as he slammed the door shut.

"Damn nut job." She sheriff growled with as much fierceness as his counterpart would.

"Easy Graham." Emma chided as she pulled a nurse to the side. "Make sure to have an ambulance near by." Graham paused at the message and Emma gulped. "Just in case."

Graham's cell phone came to life for the hundredth time that night.

"Hello." Graham hissed irritated.

Emma watched his expression change dramatically. She had a strong vibe of what it was.

"Yes…yes stand by." he hung up and turned to Emma.

"We are defiantly on out way to Mifflin Street."

Gold's blood ran cold. "The Mayor lives there."

"Yeah," Graham said, "One of her neighbors just reported a figure strolling up the street, said she looked like she was in hospital garb.

Emma and Gold exchanged wide-eyed looks before Emma dashing to the patrol car.

/././././

The woman in the picture, the one how had her arms wrapped around a small child who looked nothing like her…looked…

Happy.

Happy why?

Because the boy she was holding was hers?

Because she was in power?

Because she had the thing that would put Belle out of pain?

Belle's thumbs pressed into the glass of the photo holder, cracking the glass and causing her thumbprints to ooze. The photo fell from her hands in a loud crash, however Belle was more concerned with the blood running down her thumbs.

Blood.

The woman in black snatched her heart straight out of Belle's chest-

But there was no blood.

A sob broke from Belle's throat. There was blood this time. A liquid form of pain to add to her agony. Another reason to hate the woman in the picture. A reminder that she had the one thing that would cure Belle forever of her pain.

"Hello?"

Belle shot around, her wide dark eyes staring at a child with innocents so pure it stung the splotches of darkness in her soul.

The boy stepped forward, eyes cautious but welcoming. "Hi…I'm…I'm Henry. Are you okay?"


	4. Cardiac Arrest

_Henry…_

Belle stared at the boy with fuzzy confliction. This wasn't the Henry she knew, the Henry who was forced to stand by why her heart was manipulated over and over again. The Henry who's gentle eyes stared at her in pity as she died over and over again.

"Miss?" The Henry spoke, bringing Belle from her pained daze. "You shouldn't be in here." He whispered, looking hesitantly back at the stairs. He gulped before stepping closer. "If my Mom sees you you'll be locked up for sure. Come on." He extended his hand-

_The Queen's hand shot out and ripped through her chest-_

Belle screamed and lunged for the boy, grasping his neck and thrusting him against the wall. He withered and wheezed, his tiny feet dancing everywhere searching for solid ground. Belle leveled her face with his, her wide eyes watching as his face began to turn purple.

"Henry!"

Belle glanced around and the boy instantly fell from her grip. Before her was the very woman she needed-

The Queen.

Henry gasped and squirmed at Belle's feet, but for the moment the only thing that mattered to her was his "mother". She was holding a fire poker, looking fearful unbelievably so, but utterly animalistic.

There eyes met, Regina's widening with recognition and disgust. "So it's true. You got out of your cage early."

The cage she put her in.

Belle lunged forward, barely missing Regina's swing before she pushed her into the kitchen counter. She screamed something that sounded like her father's name-_Henry_-before Belle gripped her throat with strength that shouldn't belong in her tiny hands. The woman squirmed beneath her, her eyes wide and helpless-

Magicless!

Belle pressed her shaking thumbs into Regina's windpipe, watching with gory contentment as Regina's pulse froze in her throat and the skin around her enlarged eyes began turning purple.

"Regina!" Belle looked up just in time to meet the toe of someone's shoe. She flew back, hitting the back of her head on the cupboards.

"_Belle."_

_It's no matter. Belle._

_Belle?_

Regina sputtered and gagged as the air returned to her lungs. She was wheezing and crying as she clung to the familiar stature of Graham; she had never been so happy to see him in all her life. Her eyes lifted to his troubled face and then frantically to her son's who - to her ultimate dismay - was clinging to Emma.

Graham helped Regina to her feet, securing one arm around her waist. "Emma," he commanded. "Take them back to the patrol car."

"Like Hell I'm leaving you here!"

"I'll be fine, they won't now go-"

The words barely left his mouth before a weight collapsed on top of him, securing his arms behind his back before thrusting him face-first into the wall. He was spun around wildly and slapped in the face violently enough to dislodge his nose into a different angle.

"Graham!" Emma screamed as she and The Mills watched their beloved sheriff get pulverized to a pit by the creature with flowing hair.

"Go!" Emma screamed, almost shoving Henry and Regina out the door. "Go now!"

"Emma wait!" Henry screamed only to be picked up a few inches off the ground by Regina and carried out the door.

Regina placed him down as soon as the door was closed but didn't have a chance to flee due to the hand that grabbed her wrist. Regina was spun around and forced against the wall, immediately coming face to face with a snarling Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold now is not-"

Mr. Gold gripped her arms in a vice-like hold "Shut the fuck up you lying cow!"

"Gold-"

"All this time!" he screamed at her. "All this damn time she'd been alive, rotting in that forsaken cell while you've been playing the death card for the past 28 bloody damn years!"

Regina gaped but her response was cut off by his menacing hand around her throat.

"Mr. Gold stop!" Henry yelled from his place on the soggy grass.

He heard the boy, the boy that held a place in the softest part of his heart, however chocking the life out of the woman who tried to coin herself as mommy to him was far too important than his pleas.

"Where is she you bitch!" he growled as he shook her. "Where is my Belle!"

"H-h-h-hou-se-" she stutter as best she could.

"What!"

**"She's in the house!"**

Gold shot around, his grip still just as powerful on Regina's throat, but his gaze on Henry who had long jumped over the borderline of sobbing.

"She's in the house…with Emma and Sherriff Graham! Please Mr. Gold let her go!"

Gold stared at the boy, awestruck and shamed that he had to see him in this state. But the words he said clung to the inky blackness in his heart, the words that convinced him that he didn't have to kill this bitch to get what was his back.

"In the house?" he assured with the boy.

"Yes." he answered meekly. "She's got Emma and Sherriff Graham."

Gold let the words sink in before he swung around to grip Regina's jaw. "Thank your lucky stars your boy gives a damn about your sorry arse." He pulled her squished face to his, his fiery eyes boring into her wide ones. "But I am not nearly done with you yet, dearie." he released her roughly, sending little terrified Henry a glance of apology before carefully opening the front door and sneaking in.

Regina watched as the door closed, her pulse racing and her blood boiling. He had found her trump card and would play it for keeps. All she could do now was hope that Belle broke his fucking neck before he got the chance.

She looked up to see Henry slowly advancing towards her. Despite the rough patch they had been crawling through since Emma Swan's arrival, he still generally cared about her and her motherly instincts kicked into to ultra drive.

"Let's go." she gasped with a weak, comforting smile as she lead him to the patrol car.

.,.,.,.,.

"Belle?" Gold called out. The living room was a bit unmade, furniture out of place and glass scattered around a broken picture. There was a bang coming from the kitchen and the sound of someone groaning.

"Belle!" Gold called out.

"Gold!" Emma's voice screamed out desperately.

He rushed quickly into the kitchen, catching site of Sherriff Graham's unconscious body and then Emma clinging to the pantry door, fear crinkling into her features as a stream of blood poured down her temple. The door jerked almost open. Emma pressed every ounce of her weight against it, trying desperately to keep something locked in.

"Gold, my gun!"

He followed her line of site to Graham's unconscious body, Emma's gun just out of his reach. He limped to retrieve it, checking its chamber; two bullets were missing.

"You shot her!" he hissed lowly. He closed the gun and smothered the urge to point the gun at Emma and pull the trigger.

"I'm going to let her open the door, and when I do, I need you to shoot!"

"Like fucking Hell I will!" he shouted at her.

The door jerked and Emma pressed against it. "We don't have time for this Gold! The lock on the this door is broken and I can't hold her in much longer! She's dangerous! She needs to be put down before she hurts someone else!"

"She's not some animal you idiot! She's a human being who's probably scared out of her mind!"

"She's out of her mind alright!" Emma muttered. She shifted her weight so that one of her hands could stretch out to Gold. "Give me the gun then!"

"No!" he shouted stepping back. "Let me talk to her!" his voice dropped to a plea. "She'll listen to me!" He hadn't begged in centuries, but Belle's life was on the life, and if he had to sob like a wuss to save her he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Emma stared at him. In between watching her partner get the brains bashed out of him by a monster-strength girl and the town demon step on the edge of sobbing, she was awestruck.

The beating on the door suddenly seized and both the Sherriff and the Pawnbroker held their breaths.

"See she's stopped now go!"

"No!" Emma wheezed. "She tried to choke my son and my partner. If I let her walk away it's going to be someone else."

"If you let me in there that won't happen!"

"If I let you in here you'll be dead in a minute!"

"She's knows me! She knows I'd never hurt her - let me try!"

"Why should I? Why should I trust you? How do I know she isn't just another Ashley Boyd to you? Why should I?"

"Because I love her damn it!" he screamed loud enough to make the pans hanging from the ceiling to shake.

Emma had her suspicions of his feelings for this mystery girl. Hell he made it more than apparent with the death threat to the Severe Nurse and the destruction his shoe soles and cane end had from his worried pacing back at the station. But to hear him say it was a rank higher than bizarre. This creature everyone feared and hated loved someone, and a creature just as insane and violent as him, no doubt.

She looked at the door and then back at him, stepping aside. "I'm going to take Graham back to the car." she stated quietly. "When I get back, she better be sedated. If not," she reached for her gun and Gold had no choice but to hand it to her. "you know what I have to do."

He nodded, not that he'd let her get the chance. "Then go, the Sherriff is not at his best at the moment."

Emma threw Graham's arm over her shoulders, lifting him up carefully. He groaned against her neck and Emma hissed. "Hang on Graham. Just hang on."

Gold stayed rooted as the deputy stumbled out with a man twice her weight on her back. He waited until the front door opened and slammed before he allowed himself to breath. He slumped against the counter, dropping his cane so that he could cover his face and sob. His poor Belle, trapped in this disgusting mess. Domestic violence could be overlooked with his power, but if the Sherriff were to suffer fatal damage…the asylum would be the worse of her problems. He had to save her this time, fix the mistake he made long ago.

He sniffled and gather his composure the best he could, setting his shoulders back and his eyes forward. His trembling hand hovered over the brass doorknob. He swallowed his lump and focused on the image of the brave girl that would be behind the door. He was a step away; he could do it.

The door opened effortlessly due to the broken lock. His eyes shifted into the dark pantry and could just barely make out a figure hunched in the darkness. She was rocking herself slowly, small sounds that could have been words or sobs muffled out through her filthy hospital garb.

His hand roamed the wall until they landed on a light switch. He counted to three before turning it on, flinching at the shriek that came from Belle. The light gave off the reality of the tortures Belle had endured. Her clothes were torn, her skin scratched in various places. There was a black hole in her shoulder where blood had clotted, courteous of Emma's gunshot no doubt. But whether she was bruised or broken, she was there, alive, and soon to be back in his arms.

The fear and apprehension crumbled down to make room for the overflowing joy that brewed inside Gold upon seeing her.

"Belle?" he said gently like a baby's laugh.

_Belle._

Belle shot up, pressing her frail body against the wall.

"No no no," he cooed with an extended hand, "Sweetheart it's okay it's me."

Her wide eyes searched him as he came closer. She slapped his hand away and thrust herself in the corner.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He laughed helplessly. "It's me Belle. I'm here."

Belle's head cocked to the side and for a moment Gold had the abundant hope that she remembered him. She stood, pale face almost yellow in the pantry light. A hint of a smile enter her features and her bloody hands lifted. He smiled, opening his arms in welcome for her. However, as soon as they had the same breathing space, her hands shot forward to wrap around his throat, pushing him outside the pantry and against the wall.

"B-belle!" he gagged desperately as her grip tightened. "Sweet-heart i-it's me!" he managed to shift slightly to meet her dark eyes. This was Belle, but it wasn't Belle.

"Please…I love you."

The darkness seemed to melt, disturbance and fear building up as a change took over her. With a gasp she released him, gripping her chest and stumbling back against the counter.

Gold gasped with relief, holding his throat where finger-bruises were already forming. His eyes followed Belle as she sank into the floor and he all but pounced after her.

She was trembling almost badly as him. Her mind searched for an explanation as to why she was in this unfamiliar place but found none. Where was the mystery man who she left screaming in a closet? Where was she and how did she get here? Someone slouched in front of her and she screamed.

"It's okay Belle!" the faintly familiar brogue spoke. "It's me I'm not going to hurt you." There eyes met, hers scanning all over him.

Her shaky fingertips grazed his stubbly cheek, desperately seeking for the truth. His skin had lost its golden hue, but damn if those eyes weren'tf her beloved.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

A sob broke from his throat and he pulled her to him, smothering Belle with his warmth. Her hands searched his back frantically, sobs building and building. "Y-y-your real!" he cried. "You're r-real!"

"Yes." she coughed, rubbing his back when she was sure that he wasn't part of her pain cloud. "I'm here. And so are you…"

He pulled back, searching her tear-streaked face. "I can't believe it's you!"

She caressed his cheek. Happiness she had never felt in her life flowed into her. Her Darling Rumpelstiltskin was in her arms, his lips pressed to her neck, whispering sorrows and love and hope and everything she could-

Belle shrieked and threw him aside, gripping her chest while she sobbed painfully.

"Belle?" he asked fearfully. "Darling what's wrong?"

"It-it-it hurts!" she screamed

He picked himself up and limped to her. "What hurts sweetheart?"

She pushed him away, the very action making her wince. "Rumpel please, make the pain stop."

He held her hands, holding her weak for up. "How? How do I make it stop?"

She shook her head, sobbing weakly. "Let me go."

He caught the meaning of it at once and shook his head wildly. "No Belle I will not loose you again!" his expression was nothing but distraught. "You're the only thing left that I love." She shook her head, her sobbing becoming frantic.

His mind raced. He would not loose her again damn it! He had to immobilize whatever spell she was under—up how?

Sleep. She needed to be put to sleep.

He eased her carefully back to the pantry. "Belle." He whispered as she began to droop. "Look at me Sweetheart." Her blue eyes met his. "I'm going to help you, but you have to stay here, just for a moment. Stay here and stay calm."

"I-I-I c-can't!"

He kissed her condensate forehead, pressing her hair down to the side. "Yes you can. You're the strongest person I know."

Despite the pain rippling through her, she smiled, just a bit. "Hurry!"

He nodded, retrieving his cane from the floor and racing upstairs. The bathroom was where he went. In Regina's medical cabinet was a large bottle of sleeping pills that he knew that she forced herself to take. It would have to work for now—it was his only chance.

A mind-numbing scream tore through the air and Gold hurried back down the stairs. Belle was sobbing wildly when he returned. "Shh, It's okay sweetheart I'm here." He reassured as she clawed at the walls, holding her with one arm while the other struggled to open the pills.

"W-what?"

"There going to put you to sleep." He panted, cursing as the bottle collided the floor and scattered everywhere. He grabbed a handful quickly and tilted Belle back. "Here honey, take-"

He was against the wall instantly, Belle's delicate hands back around his throat. "N-no Belle!"

She pressed against him, a mocking guesture that would have meant something more than his death at one point. He couldn't die yet, not while she was under this curse. Muttering a subconcious apology, he slapped her as hard as he could in the face. She fell back and he raced for his cane, this time outwardly apologizing before shooting around and slamming the brass handle against her temple. She hit the wall and dropped lifelessly to the floor.

He stared at the woman he loved, the woman who had a small trail of blood trinkeling down her temple. He sobbed slightly, crawling to her and picking her up, clutching her. He brushed her hair from her face and let his fingers trail down to her pulse, more than relieved to fill her pulse against his fingertips.

"Hang on Belle." he cried. Sucking in a deep breath, he put one arm under Belle's legs and the other under her shoulders.. His damned leg shrilled in protest but he told it to shut the Hell up. Carrying Belle was a labor of love, with emphasis on the labor. The car was parked just behind the back yard to avoid suspicion from Regina's neighbors, a decision he was regretting now. He thanked the Gods above when he got the door opened. He laid Belle down quickly and carefully and stretched his leg.

"We'll be home soon Belle." he assured her unconscious form. Just as he was starting the car, the sound of sirens blared through the air. He ducked in the front seat and watched the ambulances turn the corner. "Took them bloody long damn enough." he grumbled, cranking up the car. He sped off quickly, knowing the police department were too tied up to pull him over for a speeding ticket.

"Hang on Belle." he whispered. "You'll be better soon."

_I_ _will **NEVER** lose you again._


	5. Skipping Heartbeats

The night was oddly quiet. Every paramedic and law officer in Storybrooke was aiding the Deputy and the comatose Graham. At least two-thirds of the town was baring witness to event, giving the runaways decent chances to escape.

Gold's leg was murdering him from fighting and carrying Belle. It was a labor of love, but labor none the less that would have dire consequences for days to come. Ignoring the shoots of fire running up his leg, he opened the car door and paused momentarily at the beauty in an unmerciful sleep. She was whimpering, possibly from the pain from the dark bruise on the side of her head from his cane. He noticed also that there was a tear in her gown that was matted with dried blood. Damn Emma Swan must have shot her, or Graham one. He'd have to kill them another day, sadly.

"Belle?" Gold shook his unconscious love gently, praying that the knot he had to put on her head wasn't fatal. She groaned lightly and there was a slight movement under her eyelids. He smiled. "Wake up now Sweetheart, I need you to walk inside."

She shifted slightly, her eyes opening slowly. Someone was hovering over her smiling. Soft fingertips danced over her throat-

She screamed and threw him back, scooting as close to the-door as possible. She looked around frantically, immediately feeling closed in from the lack of space.

Gold crawled into the car with her trying his hardest to contain her trashing arms. Her nails grazed his face and he was forced to press her against the window and shake her violently. "Belle it's me IT'S ME!"

Belle's screaming ceased into heavy panting while her eyes searched his eyes. "R-R-Rum-ple?"

"Yes!" he breathed exhaustedly.

Belle looked around, clutching the bump on her head. "Where-What is this?"

"A car. But all the mechanics of this world can wait. Come now Sweetheart, let's get you inside."

She hesitated but grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her into the strange house. It wasn't as large as the dark castle, but there was this power looming over it that made her quiver.

Her anxiety was instantly taken over by awe. This place was bigger on the inside than on the outside! The room the were in had objects of various descriptions, piled on top of each other in strange patterns. A great staircase led into a darker story of the house and Belle was not looking forward to going up it. It reminded her of the man who broke her out of the asylum, the "Jefferson" she just barely remembered. She recalled instantly the pain she inflicted on him and felt a bit heartless (no pun intended) for not asking his condition.

She told herself to calm down. This was Rumpelstiltskin's home. He was not going to hurt anyone here. Her beloved wouldn't let her.

Gold gently touched her elbow, bring her attention back to him. His eyes surveyed her gently, almost as if he were staring at a beautiful picture.

"First things first," he stated, "let's get you cleaned up." his arms circled her waist and led her the apprehensive staircase. The way he led her away reminded her a bit how he led her from her home when she first made the deal with Rumpelstiltskin-that day felt like centuries ago.

He led her into the hallway. There were doorways everywhere! So many empty rooms, so much darkness and dust and loneness. Suddenly what Regina had done to her seemed almost trivial to what she had done to him. At least she had the guard with the sad eyes and light conversations, not to mention "Henry's" mercy and encouraging smiles. She had company even in pain, Rumpel had pain and loneliness throughout it all.

He pushed open a door and Belle could only guess that it was a bathroom. In the middle of the room sat a large porcelain tub with a shelf with various bottles sitting next to it. Gold left her and turned a knob that caused water to spew out of a golden hole and fill the tub.

"Do you…" he gestured shyly at the tub, "need any help?"

Belle blushed and smiled gently. "Oh no, that much I believe I can handle."

He chuckled with her. "In that case, I'm going to go find you something to wear." he pointed to her blood-stained hospital dress, "you've spent enough time in those rags."

She nodded and watched him leave. "Thank you." she called before he closed the door to give her privacy.

Gold went straight to the bathroom connecting to his room. He practically ran a pharmacy in his cabinet and was sure he could find something to keep Belle sedated when she had another episode.

He pulled out his barely used bottle of sleeping pills, eyeing the dosage quickly. He then retrieved the rest of the pain pills. He really hated to, but doping Belle up may be their only way of surviving at the moment. And he would do anything to protect her.

A good half hour went by and Belle slightly at ease. The warm water was the best thing she had felt in…Gods it must have been years! It soothed her muscles and even the inhuman thumping in her chest…slightly that is. Her head was still spinning with fear and disbelief from the happenings. She did not ever want to be that out of control ever again, never wanted to hurt someone that harshly again.

A knock on the door brought Belle from her thoughts.

"Belle?" Gold called from the other side of the door.

Belle sunk a little deeper into the waters, only her head and knees sticking out. "C-come in!"

The door opened slowly to admit a very shy Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin. "Hey."

"Hi," she said with a evenly shy wave.

He stood there awkwardly, finding a sudden interest in the bathroom tiles. "You…need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm…" her fingers clutched at the hole in her shoulder.

He noticed her discomfort and made a movement with his finger, "Sit up," he suggested. "I'll wash your back."

She hesitated as he neared but finally gave in. He hadn't done a thing to hurt her, he wouldn't dare try while she was at her most vulnerable state. Besides, what's a little flesh between ex-lovers?

She sat up, using her arms to cover her breasts, while he lathered her wash cloth with the sweet smelling soap and began to gently wash. She winced when he hit the sore spot from Emma's bullet but stayed silent. She didn't feel like being brave and starting conversation.

With his Belle back and the police department occupied, he did have a slight twinge of bravery in him. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you? How…" he motioned his hand over her heart. "this happened?" he questioned. It was a question, but he rather demand that she tell him. She shook her head as he had expected.

"Belle, I'm not going to-"

"Yes, you are." She laughed bitterly. "I might be losing it Rumple but I can still see the malice in your eyes!"

He clenched the rag and winced when a sudden wave of pain shot through his leg. He let the rag fall back into the graying waters and leaned his back into the tub. Belle glanced back, remembering from once upon a time how he did not like to surrender during an argument.

"Are you…"

"Sore." he sighed with a wince. "Saving you is becoming a lot more like manual labor."

She managed a chortle. Soon he was laughing with her and for that beautiful moment, there was something outside this nightmare of theirs. Belle wasn't being hunted and Gold wasn't a monster who didn't have a chance at a happy ending.

Belle's laughter halted with a wheeze and she gripped her silky chest. Gold shot up, wary of her nakedness but more concerned with her condition.

"Rumple I'm scared!"

He shushed her gently and searched for a towel. "It's okay Sweetheart; I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled the bottles from his pockets and unscrewed the caps, taking a few pills from each. "Take these."

Belle edged away. "What are they?"

"You're going to have to trust me Belle."

Belle reluctantly opened her mouth to allow him to give her the pills. They were bitter but within moments dulled the pain to a calming effect.

"Better?"

She smiled weakly, standing carefully and watched as her love looked away as he wrapped the towel around her. She chuckled despite the pain. Modesty was the last thing on her mind. It seemed to be to him as well when his eyes fell to her chest. She blushed and was ready to tell him to stop when she saw the cloud of darkness fall over his eyes.

"She did this to you?" he growled.

Belle looked down and noticed that he was staring at the large gash on her chest, the place where her heart should be.

"I'll kill her." he snarled, clutching her shoulders menacingly. "I'll rip out her heart and-"

"No!" Belle demanded. "If you go near her Rumple, I will walk out of this house and never come back."

His jaw tightened at her threat. He swore he would never lose her again. He had to keep that promise. "Yes. You're right. I'll leave her be."

She sighed. His eyes hadn't met her nor did he add "I promise". However, she was glad, in a very pathetic way. She didn't want to be the one to kill Regina, despite everything. She just wanted the pain to stop. Or at least spend what little time she had left with her love.

Gold led her into a large bedroom and pointed to some clothes on the bed. "Those are for you. They might be a bit big but..."

She nodded. "At least they're warm."

He smiled, his eyes averted again. "I'll leave you then..." he turned and came close to smacking right into the door frame. She laughed and saw the crack of a smile on his lips.

As soon as her laugher died out, Gold raced into his bathroom and piffled the mountain of pills.

He took three heavy-sedative pain killers for his leg and put the rest of the bottle in his pocket. He also grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. He didn't know what would happen the next time she had one of her episodes, but he would not one any circumstances hit her again. He'd have to fight, be brave for her, like she was being for him.

He returned to the room and froze at the door. Belle had put on the incredibly loose silk pants he had provided for her but was being hesitant with the shirt. He used sheer willpower to not stare at the creamy orbs exposed to the world, all goose bumps and dark pink peaks-

He put a hand on his mouth and mentally chastised himself. Belle almost died to night and he was checking her out! Get a damn life! He knocked on the door frame and heard a squeak from Belle along with the rustling of clothing.

"Are you decent?" he called.

"Y-yes!" she called back.

He turned into the room and froze, a grin breaking out on his face.

"What?" she inquired with a blush.

He pointed to her shirt as he stifled a laugh. "You have the buttons mismatched love."

Belle looked down and found to her dismay that he was right. She had the buttons in the wrong holes, curiously of her hurrying. "Yes…I don't really know what I'm doing."

Gold shook his head and approached her, "If I may?"

She nodded with a shy grin and allowed his gentle spinner fingers to undo her mess. His fingertips stopped at her scar once more and he frowned.

"It doesn't hurt too much." She assured, "Just when the pain starts up."

"You wouldn't even have pain if I hadn't…" he stopped and shook his head with distaste. "Gods Belle I'm so sorry."

She shushed him and ran her hands up and down his arms. "I don't blame you."

"But I do." He said. His look of remorse melted into a snarl. "And I blame that witch. I sorry Belle but I don't think I can stay away from her."

She gripped his shoulders a bit desperately. "No Rum-No!"

"I will not let this stand Belle, I WILL NOT LET THIS STAND!"

She gripped him tighter, her eyes begging him. "Don't do it Rumple please! Don't stoop to her level, don't become a monster, don't be like me please!"

His eyes brows screwed downwards. "Like you?"

She blinked back a few tears. "That man I hurt tonight…the one from Regina's house and the woman that was with them…I hurt them Rum." A small sob left her lips. "And that little boy… Gods Rum I picked him but _by his throat_ and tried to strangle him! _A child _Rum!"

"That wasn't you Belle. You were-"

"I'm a monster Rumple! I can't control it but you can! Please Rum don't be like me."

He soothed the tears from her cheeks and pulled her close. "Listen to me right now Belle. You are not what you think you are. You are Belle of Avonlea, strong, brave, wistful, and so many other things, but you are not a monster." He lifted her chin and smiled. "And I love you, no matter what you've done or what you may do, I love you."

She sobbed. "And I love you too."

His thumb caressed her cheek and he arched his head down. Carefully, _oh so carefully_, he kissed her. As soon as their lips met however, the kiss became more urgent and they were coiled around each other desperately. Her hands fisted in his hair, refusing to let him pull away, and his arms held her so close he swore she was seeping into his soul. Air was a virtue though and they had to pull away. They stared at each other, eyes alit with unholy thoughts and passion and _love_! Not pain, not fear, just unorthodox but entirely true love!

Belle released him for a moment and allowed the silk shirt to leave her upper body.

He froze at the sight of the perky breasts unfortunately overshadowed by an aching gap.

He slowly lifted his hands and ran them up and down her shoulders, his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts and the gash lightly. He fought back and forth with his want for her and his need to keep her safe. He couldn't hurt her. It'd kill him long before it did her. If she wanted this he would give in to it in a heartbeat, but he was utterly concerned for her health. She could break again, and he would have to shove a bottle of pills down her throat to calm her down.

She lifted herself slightly to the point where her lips hovered just above his. Her "heart" was pounding and every inch of her body tingled with fear and excitement. Since her resurrection, and then her imprisonment, she had kept herself sane by pretending she was waking up in his home, or moreover his bed, where pain and loneliness didn't exist.

She didn't need the comforting fantasy any longer. She had him, not a pain induced illusion or one of the Queen's awful tricks, but him, her beloved Rumpelstiltskin. And she would never lose him again.

Their shared kiss was gentle but tantalizing, each of them trying to get a permanent taste of each other. When the slightest taste was established, their need to feel grew greater than what either of them could contain. He pulled her deeper, breathing harshly as the air around them became thin. They pushed back only for a second, lust-filled eyes gazing, before quickly closing that small gap.

He urged into a sitting position on the bed, kneeling on his knees, burning sore as they were, to unlace the worn blood-stained shoes from her feet. She intertwined her fingers in his waves, massaging his scalp gently as he rubbed up and down her legs, peeling the knee-high silk socks from her lovely legs.

Her fingers moved to his coat to shed it from his strong shoulders, down the arms that held and protected her so dearly, and to the floor where their clothes were slowly piling up.

He stood, smothering a hiss at the throb in his knee, and guided her gently into the silk. He wished they had more time, that he could do better than just a desperate need, that he could gift her with a lovely evening of scented lit candles and flowers instead of a cold, dark room reeking of loneliness and dust. Belle however wouldn't trade this moment away for the world. Just being with her love was more than she could ever want, ever ask for.

He planted his qualified knee between her thighs, sliding up until he grazed the silk of the pants and what was underneath them. Belle hissed lightly at the contact but didn't stop him. She would never stop him from giving her the love they both so badly wanted. She ran her hand over the smooth silk of his shirt and circled one of the bottons. He helped her undo his shirt and skim it off his shoulders.

"You're so smooth." she commented with a shy rub of his chest. "No scales?"

"I'm human now." he breathed into her ear. "Mostly." he kissed down the skin under her neck, paying an extent amount of attention to the gash, before moving lower and smiling with glee at the way she tensed under his lips. He hesitated at the pants before receiving a nod from her. The oversized material soothed down her bruises easily, leaving her bare to his eyes; he had many things in his shop and home but women's underwear just wasn't part of his collections.

She shivered in the knew much colder air and Gold stifled a groan at the goose bumps that suddenly flourished under his hands. He mentally kicked himself for not turning the heat up a bit. However Belle did not complain despite the obvious discomfort and he continued with more caution.

He lifted from her and she gazed at the shiny buckle of his pants. What a shame getting off a man's pants without making a fool out of yourself wasn't something deemed useful in all the prisons she had been in. Even during her times of freedom she was kept in the dark on such matters. Her ex fiancé Gaston was boastful and superficial, but he was a gentlemen and swore sanctity too her until their wedding night.

And now all she could do was lie there blushing like a new born.

Gold, who finally managed to pull his eyes from her bruised body and sooth his need for vengeance, noticed Belle's discomfort. "We can stop." he told her, pulling back some for emphasis. "We don't have to go past this point. We'll get dressed and forget this ever happened.

She gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him down. "If I die tomorrow Rum, I want to know that I gave you the most precious thing I had." she swallowed and she felt a sting in her chest.

"Your life is the most precious thing you can give me!" he exclaimed. "You have the rest of your life to give me _this_."

Belle bit her lip to stop herself from revealing her inner thought. Something was happening inside her, something she knew that would end soon and take her life with it. All she wanted to do was spend what unknown amount of time she had left with Rum.

"I want to give it to you now." she shyly gripped his belt, discovering quickly how the strap on his waist could easily come undone. Her fingers nudged a silky material similar to the pajamas he had given her earlier.

"Belle..." he tried to protest despite the layer of want hovering over his resistance.

"Rum...I want you." her hands went his pants, her eyes never leaving his, and shrugged them down. He helped her when they met his knees and shrugged out of them, sharing his nudity with hers.

She stroked his face gently. "No scales?" she smiled gently

He ran his hands over every coverable inch of her, inciting moans and need from his beloved Belle. " No scales. I love you."

Suddenly she felt a pain worse than anything her missing heart could create. It wasn't the lost of her innocents; she barely felt that. It was the thought that her days of hearing him say that were numbered. Who knows, this may be the only time. "I love you too Rum..."


	6. The Heart of the Matter

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBERT CARLYLE!

* * *

Regina drummed her fingers against the wooden table with annoyance and slight anxiety. She was almost choked to death tonight yet she was the one being incriminated! She made immediate plans to fire Graham and Swan both for her ignorance, only after they hunted down that monster-incarnated Belle.

The door opened and Swan entered, alone.

"Where's the Sherriff?" Regina demanded. He was a bit more easy to manipulate than the strong-nerved deputy.

"In the hospital." Emma growled. "That woman gave him a hell of a concussion for saving your ass."

"Well boo-hoo for him." Regina shot back. "Since the Sherriff department has so much time to laze around, I suppose that creature has been caught?"

Emma sighed. "I'm closing in on her."

"Ha!" Regina scoffed. "So you know where she is?"

"No but-"

"That thing," Regina growled as she stood, hands on the desk and eyes starring Emma down with malice, "broke into my home, attacked _my_ son, and came after my life as well, and you're just standing there, interrogating me, while she is out there hurting God knows who else!"

Emma slammed her hands down on the table and brought her face level with Regina's. "I am doing all I can!" she shouted.

"If that were so that thing would have been caught by now."

"I don't think you've noticed but we are a Sherriff short and are in a town surrounded by miles of woods where she could be hiding anywhere. The only thing we can do is wait until the morning when we can get a search party together to find her."

Regina grinded her jaw. "And in the meantime I suppose we should get my secretary in here to start adding up he bodies that will show up by the time you get your search party together Miss Swan!"

Before Emma could snarl a retort, a knock signaled an intruder.

"What!" Emma shouted as the door opened. Sydney Glass, much to her surprise, entered.

"Sydney thank God." Regina sighed, running to him with a false smile. "Someone with sense."

Sydney froze for a moment, stunned that Madame Mayor would so openly show him affection-and just for walking through the door! The moment was shattered though when Regina looked into his eyes. _Don't tell them anything_, they said. Strictly business. But of course.

"Sydney," Emma inquired. "Dare I ask?"

He lifted his eyes. "I'm Regina's attorney."

"Of course you are." Emma groaned.

Sydney took a seat beside Regina, folding is hands together carefully. "Madam Mayor has no reason to be here."

"I beg to differ." Emma argued. She reached behind her and brought out a manila envelope and began shuffling through it.

"I had a chat with the head nurse in the psych ward-you know, the one that doesn't exist."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"She stated that she was paid to make sure that the girl, Belle apparently, never left that basement." Emma crossed her arms and stared at the Mayor. "She didn't have a file of any sort, no evidence that she had a reason to be there."

"What does this have to do with me?" Regina demanded despite the wary look from her "attorney".

"Someone wanted her to disappear." Emma said. "And I think that someone is **you**."

"Emma," Sydney growled. "You better have proof before you start making accusations like that."

"The proof is all over your client's body." Emma snapped back with a judging finger pointing at one of the bruises on Regina's forearm. "She locked Belle up, Belle got out and went straight for the kill."

"You know nothing." Regina whispered.

"But the real question is why?" Emma went on. "What did this girl do to you to make you lock her up like that?** Did** she do anything to you? And there's something I really want to know: how the Hell is Gold involved in this!?"

Regina stilled herself as much as possible. Her plans were crumbling right in front of her and she was powerless to stop it. Gold's threat and the sting from his attack still shook her to her core and she was not ready to answer any questions he might have.

Emma threw her hands in the air and grabbed her reports. "If you won't help me I can't help you. But I can help Henry."

Regina's eyes lifted in a death glare. "What could you possible do for my son?"

"Protective custody." Emma answered. "As long as Belle is still out there and any grudge she has against you remains ongoing, Henry is a target, and he is going somewhere safe until all of this can be sorted out."

"And where is this haven?" Regina fought back.

"...Mary Margret's apartment."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"He'll have direct transportation to school and the police station if anything happens. I trust Mary Margret and I won't let anything happen to him."

"And you expect me to trust my son's life with a floozy school teacher and the woman who abandoned him?"

Sydney covered his eyes.

Emma bit the inside of her mouth to smother any insult she could throw to uphold Mary Margret's honor and her own. "He's safer with me that he is with you at the moment."

Regina snarled and Sydney had to hold her down.

"Where does that leave me?" Regina shouted. "You expect me to sit in some cell and wait for that lunatic to come after my son or me again?"

"Her home is open to you as well." Emma stated. "But if, and only if, you tell me why this girl wants to hurt you?"

Regina clenched her jaw, a lie coming to her swiftly.

"Regina," Sydney whispered, "Don't-"

"Shut up." Regina sighed. She growled and leaned forward. "Mr. Gold and I have always had a...rivalry if you will."

Emma nodded and pressed play on her nearby tape recorder.

"One day, he started showing a likeness for a local, Belle French, and..." Regina fidgeted a bit, trying to get her story straight. "I began to keep an eye on her as well. Mr. Gold isn't exactly the best influence in this town, so I wanted to make sure she was kept on a righteous path."

"Always jumping in where you don't belong." Emma muttered. Regina glared at her but the deputy simply nodded for her to continue.

"Anyway," Regina growled. "I began noticing a few...changes in her."

"How so?"

"Miss French was always a bit of a recluse. Shy, polite, keeping to herself. But after Mr. Gold began courting her, she became the exact opposite."

"Meaning..."

"She wound up in the hospital several times, complaining of chest pains and men with hooks and gold and nonsense such as that. Things got out of hand when she claimed someone was trying to rip her heart out. Utter nonsense."

"But what does that have to do with you?"

Regina loosened a bit in her seat, satisfyed with where her story was going. "For the sake of the people in Storybrooke, I suggested she be institutialized. She...didn't care too much for the idea and proceeded to barge into my office and threaten me with a stapler. That was enough to assure her a nice long stay in Storybrook General and she's been there ever sense, until someone let her out that is."

"And Mr. Gold did not not take too kindly to that I presume."

Regina shrugged. "Who knows what he really thought. He didn't even show up to her hearing, and as far as I know he hasn't once visited her."

Sydney stared at her. He didn't recall ever hearing such a tale like that on the gossip train, nor was he ever told not to write about it.

Emma clucked her tongue. There was no way Gold didn't care about Belle. His attempt at a nervous breakdown was enough to prove that.

_"Because I love her damn it!"_

At the moment however, her brain was too scrambled from two days of little to no sleep to rationalize truth from fiction. She didn't trust Regina as far as she could throw her, more or less Mr. Gold, but she did fight to the death for Henry tonight. That would have to do for her.

She turned off the recorder and stood, files in hand. "You and Henry both will be staying at Mary Margret's apartment until Belle is caught."

Regina rolled her eyes. Great, a stay at her despised daughter-in-law's home. Perfect vacation. At least Henry would be there.

Sydney stood with her and ushered her to the door. "May I escort Madame Mayor and her son to their home to gather a few things for their stay."

"I'll send an escort with you."

Sydney nodded and headed out the door into the office where Henry had dozed off on one of the benches. Regina, after smoothing her pajamas, began to follow but was stopped by Emma.

"Ms. Swan?"

Emma pulled Regina close, fire sparking through her irriatation and exhausion. "I know you're not being completely honest with me. But right now, Henry's safty is what's important."

"Agreed." Regina snarled, yanking her arms from Emma's grip. "And for the record, Ms. Swan, this doesn't change anything. After this, Henry's visits with you will be as infrequent as possbile. I already fear how this short stay will influence him, but seeing that my choices are limited, the best I can do is to make sure he stays out from anyone's influence but mine."

"Odd," Emma said, "The last person who was under your influence broke out of the asylum and tried to choke you to death."

Regina turned on her heal quickly to avoid further confrontation. That little tart was going to regret ever putting her in this position. She was going to die for ever putting her hands on her and her son.

And if it were up to her, that bastard of a lover of hers would watch.

.,.,.,.,.

Gold reached over for Belle. His mind was still groggy from only a few hours of sleep, but excitement took him quickly with the thought of Belle's warm skin. However, his arm hit cold sheets.

Panic aroused him quickly from sleep and he shot up, searching the room for her. She wasn't admiring the darkness before sunrise, nor was she in the adjourning bathroom. He felt the nightstand for his cane but found it to be oddly missing; unimportant.

He limped downstairs, praying to whatever God existed in this world that she was in the kitchen examining the unknown kitchen utensils or in the living room sorting through his piles of books. She was in neither.

He shouted her name as he searched through the house, hearing only his own voice echoing off the walls. He made a mad dash back upstairs to recheck every room in the house. He was one level away from frantic. What if Emma had snuck into their room while they were sleeping and swept away with her? What if her heart had started acting up again and she was out on the streets massacring the town? God he couldn't let her hurt herself like that. He had to find her now! He had to-

In is daze, he didn't see the edge of the rug curled up at the foot of the steps. He proceeded to trip over it and tumble down and down over each step. He hit the bottom with a cry, fireworks of pain shooting all over his body. He moved slowly to check for broken bones but didn't feel any, though is bum leg was screaming bloody murder and he was more than certain he might have cracked a rib or two.

Just as he was getting on his feet, he noticed something. Straight ahead, the front door was opened just a crack, enough to allow a slither of moonlight in.

Hadn't he locked it when he and Belle got home? Yes he had been frantic with her in his arms yes but he was sure he had closed it and-

Belle was _not_ in the house.

"Oh God no."

.,.,.,.

_Where._

_Where?_

_Where am I?_

Belle blinked. She was outside on a street, under and dimly lite light. She circled around quickly, eyeing her area. How did she get out here? One second she was curled up to a warm Gold and then-

A pain shot through her chest and she was tumbling to the hard ground.

"Rumpel!" she screamed as red blotches started clouding her vision. "No please! I don't want to hurt anyone else! Please!"

She blinked.

The Queen had to die.

.,.,.

Rumpel sped up and down the street, giving his Cadillac the second hardest workout it had experienced in the last thirty years. His eyes darted all over the streets, searching for the slightest hint of Belle. He had to get to her before anyone else did. They would immediately turn her in-if Belle didn't choke them to death first. Oh his poor Belle, lost and pained in this unfamiliar place.

He turned a corner, and by some miracle, caught sight of an out of place figure staggering up the street towards the mayor's house. He sped towards it and almost sobbed at the sight of Belle's tousled curls flowing down his silk pajama shirt. He was bit stunned by the object she had gripped malicefully in her hand: his cane.

He slammed on brakes and jumped out of the car, stopping just a few feet from her. "Belle stop!"

She stopped.

Belle.

_Belle?_

Belle.

_The dungeon door opened and Belle shot up from her loose sleep. Now days she couldn't get less that a few hours of sleep due to the queen's untimely visits. However it wasn't the queen who walked through the door._

_He was handsome, with bright blue eyes and a well-sculpted face. He looked at her with a faint smile on his charming lips. _

_"You must be Belle."_

_Belle._

Belle.

She turned slowly and was instantly blinded by a set of lights. Something stepped forward her and blocked out the lights.

"Sweetheart?" Rumpel whispered. He stepped forward carefully, not wanting to frighten her into running away. "It's okay darling, just come to me."

Belle remained rooted, her grip tightening on the cane more. Who was this man? She didn't care. All she wanted was for the Queen to die. She took something from her, and now she was going to take her life.

Gold stepped forward, eyeing his cane curiously. "It's okay Belle, I've come to take you home."

Belle...

Home?

_The man, this _friend_, claimed he was there to rescue her. Belle was relieved, utterly happy, but instantly suspicious._

_"We haven't got much time; your father's life hangs in the balance. He's being attacked by the very same monster who stole you away from your family in the first place."_

_Belle chuckles a bit. Rumplestiltskin trying to kill her father? No, he wouldn't do something like that.  
_

_The stranger continued. "The Dark One. He must be stopped. You've spent more time with him than anyone. There are rumors of a magical weapon that has the power to kill him."  
_

_Belle shook her head. "No. No. No. Let... let me talk to him. He's not a monster."_

_The stranger seemed a bit desperate then. "Belle, your father's life hangs in the balance. I need to know what that weapon is and where to find it."_

_Belle shot back. This man was no friend. "I don't know what you're talking about and I have no idea how to... __kill_ Rumplestiltskin."  


_The man's shoulders slumped, he eyed her like she had just said she could birth dragons. "You don't?"  
_

_Belle lifted her shoulders. "No! And... nor would I." A small wave of pain flooded her chest. Her first thought was that this man was going to turn into the Queen, proving falsehood on her part, but the man only stared at her with disappointment.  
_

_He shrugged. "Hmm... Then I'm afraid I'm not here to rescue you." He raised his hand...no...his hook...and before Belle could react a piercing pain numbed her temple and everything went black-_

Something was on her arm. She looked down and there was a hand trying to pull her along.

She lashed out, thrusting the cane against her attackers throat and slamming him against the two lights.

"Belle!" Gold rasped desperately as Belle came closer and closer to crushing his windpipe. Through his blurry vision he could see...nothing. Those weren't Belle's eyes. Belle wasn't that black.

Speaking of black, that color was becoming more powerful. He felt weak, like he could sleep, but his mind was screaming for him to save Belle from herself.

With a quick thought, he shoved two fingers into the gash on her chest. He barely touched her, just grazed the gash really, but it was enough to send her howling, her grip on the cane loosening dramatically.

He hated to do it, but the opportunity was too open. He shoved his foot into her stomach, sending her railing and causing her to drop his cane. He grabbed it quickly and with a breathy apology, swung it across her head hard enough to still her.

He allowed himself two seconds of recuperation before he was at her side.

"Belle," he cried, fingers gently tracing the forming bruise on her head. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry; please wake up!"

Belle flinched out of the darkness. It was so cold, and her head was throbbing.

"Rum...ple..."

Gold sobbed with relief and pulled his love into his arms. "Oh thank God Belle! I'm so sorry Darling."

Her bloodshot eyes darted around. "Where...are we..."

"In the middle of town." he stated as he helped her to her feet. "Come, we don't have much time."

Belle barely moved. "How did we get here?"

Gold clenched his jaw. She'd go hysterical if she told him, yet she'd go even more frenetic if he tried to lie. He rubbed her arm, trying to soothe her for the blow. "Sweetheart, you...walked."

Her eyes bulged as immediate set in. "No..."

She grew heavy in his arms and he struggled with bad knee as he met her at the ground. "Belle calm down it's alright."

"It is not alright!" she screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gold could see a light from a neighboring house turn on. "Belle, we've got to go, please!"

She followed him into the car reluctantly, staring in horror at the large dent on the hood from her attack. She numbed herself out, barely feeling the bumps from the car ride home and, for once, the pain in her chest.

They pulled into the driveway in silence, Belle ashamed to speak and Gold lost for words of condolence.

"I'm so sorry." Belle said suddenly.

Gold look towards her and brushed his fingers across her temple. "No Sweetheart it wasn't your fault." He pulled her into his chest, his heart beating heavily from all the anxiety. "We'll just be more careful. It's my fault Darling I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Rumpel," she sobbed into his shirt, "What...am I?"

He kissed her head before leveling their foreheads, desperate eyes meeting even more desperate ones.

"You're you Belle, and I will save you from this. _I promise."_

She believed him. Why wouldn't she? The man had put himself through two beatings to save her and she would never doubt him for that. She let him lead her back into the house, glancing solemnly at the sunrise as the door closed.

It was to be a beautiful day, but she would never see another one like it.


End file.
